


Blind Date

by Celanna192



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celanna192/pseuds/Celanna192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar Connelly has be come a little too invested in Joseph's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/gifts).



> This fic is for Innwich's AU verse.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3499610 and http://archiveofourown.org/works/3537956
> 
> End notes contain spoilers for DLC.

It had been so long since he had felt this warm. So long since he had experienced the heady sensation of conventional lust. Warm lips danced across his own to a tune of sighs and moans. Slender fingers brushed through his ebony locks. The sensation of fingernails on his scalp sent shivers down his spine, causing his back to arch in delight.

_It had started out so innocently. Connelly had become a little too invested in his love life, or lack their of.  He decided to take it upon himself to become Joseph's personal matchmaker. The older man pestered him incessantly about him finding a nice woman, or man depending on his preference. Sebastian, ever faithful, tried valiantly to dissuade Connelly from his mission. But the beat cop would not be deterred. He finally gave in to accepting a blind date just to get the man to let up. One date. He could handle one date._

His hands began working at the buttons to her blouse. The heat from her body was more than enough to warm him, for once making his gloves unnecessary. The silky material slid off of her shoulders easily enough. Her hands guided him to the clasp on her bra. The band came undone, releasing her breasts from their lacy bondage.

_He had arrived five minutes early to the address Connelly had given him along with the itinerary to the evening's events. The man had gone so far as to make a reservation for them at Le Creuset. The most expensive, and from what he had heard, most overrated restaurant in the city. He wished Connelly had consulted him on dinner plans before making them, seeing as everything was coming out of his own pocket. Not that he wouldn't mind treating a date to a meal, but his own would be wasted. He hated wasting money._

_He knocked on the door to number 1428. Some shuffling and some light cursing told him that the apartment was at least occupied._

_"Just a minute," A familiar voice called out. His heart would have skipped a beat if it were still beating. Connelly had set him up with someone from work. He couldn't quite place the voice to a face, but the only women he knew were from the precinct._

_The door opened to reveal to him his mystery date. She was tall, at least five foot nine. Her mousey brown hair framed her heart shaped face. Her little black dress hugged her curves in all of the right places. The lace of her off shoulder straps tantalizingly framed her shoulders and neck. Blue eyes stared back him in surprise. He was certain that the same look was mirrored on his own face. If he didn't like Connelly as much as he did, the man would be face down in a gulley the next morning._

_"Detective?" Kidman greeted._

_"Let me guess, Connelly?" Joseph asked._

_"Yeah. Something about being twenty five and single. You?" Kidman asked. A comforting smile adorned her face, making him feel a little more at ease._

_"Same, except I'm almost thirty two," Joseph replied._

Deft fingers trailed down from his hair to the collar of his shirt, working each button loose to expose the cold skin beneath. He moaned as her hot tongue traveled over his neck and chest. It had been so long.

_Dinner went well. He ordered the least expensive item on the menu for himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat much. Irritated that it would still cost him forty five dollars for his meal alone. Money which could have been spent elsewhere. He bid his date to pick whatever she desired regardless of cost. He figured that at least one of them should enjoy dinner._

_"Why don't we share instead?" Kidman suggested._

_They talked throughout their meal. Kidman ate most of their dinner, which suited him fine. Her laugh was like a sweet bell chime to his ears. He couldn't remember her smiling, let alone laughing while at work. He found himself laughing as well. He could remember the last time he laughed. One year, five months, and fourteen days. Just one hour before the word had come out that there was a fire at the Castellanos home._

_They talked about their lives. Their pasts and their hopes for the future. He talked about his life in Toronto, his family, his experiences in college. Omitting the fact that he died at the age of twenty two. Kidman didn't have much to say about her past. It was known that she had suffered some form of amnesia that had yet to be resolved. Joseph sensed that her amnesia was selective, but he couldn't begrudge her a secret considering the weight of his own._

Her fingers began working at the button to his trousers. His breath quickened in anticipation. Breathing was optional for him as his body didn't require oxygen anymore. However, he had always found it disconcerting to not breathe, so he consciously kept up the practice. A loud sigh escaped his throat as her lips enveloped him.

_Against his better judgement, he decided to another date. That date was followed by another, and another. Before long, months had passed since their first date. He had long accepted that he would live a lonely existence, but he never realized what toll that would take on him. He felt a kindred spirit in Kidman. Though she may never know or understand the loneliness he felt as a vampire, he knew that in her own way she was just as alone as he was. He began to realize how much they needed each other. Sebastian saw it too. Joseph noticed that his own happiness seemed to help the wolf crawl out from the abyss that was a whiskey bottle._

He pulled her lips to his own as he worked the button to her jeans. His lips moved from her mouth down to the crook of her neck. Her pulse beat furiously beneath the skin of her throat. Tantalizing him. His teeth nibbled at the soft flesh there, however he was exceptionally careful so as not to break the skin. His curse was his and his alone to bear. He could never live with himself if he were to accidentally harm Juli, or worse turn her.

_Sebastian had once suggested the possibility of turning Juli. An idea he balked at. As lonely as he had been, and as lonely as he would inevitably be again, he couldn't live with himself if he damned her as he had been._

His slacks slid down his legs with the gently push of her feet. He kicked them the rest of the way off, reveling in his lover's appreciation of his body. He slid her jeans off of her body, eliciting a moan as her body was exposed fully. He allowed his hands to roam freely over her body. Starting with her thighs, then moving to her abdomen and breasts. A symphony of moans played on her vocal cords. Her body undulated whenever his hands would brush against a sensitive spot.

_This night began with a bottle of shiraz. He wasn't normally a drinker, but this night saw him imbibing a few glasses of the dry red wine. As his brain became heady with alcohol, Juli made the first move. It had been a few days since he had fed, and he couldn't deny that he was hungry now. However, his body craved the joys of good old fashioned sex more than blood._

He rolled her over on to her side, allowing himself to scoot in behind her. She shifted to face him.

"No. I want to look at you," Juli stated.

He had been dreading this since their relationship began. He didn't know if he could control his appearance in the heat of pleasure. He didn't trust himself to keep his fangs sheathed. He didn't want her to see him.

"Please?" Juli added. How could he say no.

His first test was when he entered her. The heat from her body made his brain heady with lust. That alone was would be enough to make him lose control. However, he concentrated hard on maintaining his human appearance. So far he was doing good.

He started slowly, only picking up pace when he was confident that he could continue. His breathing became hard and erratic from the strain of splitting his attention. He grabbed his lover and turned so that she straddled him. Juli took control immediately, which brought relief in more ways than one.

She allowed them to sleep in their usual position. Her back to his chest so she could not feel his non-existent heart beat. Her body warmed him thoroughly. He enjoyed nights like this. It almost felt like he was alive again.

He woke just before dawn. The night sky was beginning to lighten in anticipation of the morning sun. The bathroom had no window, so he could take his time cleaning up from last night. The hot water felt good over his cold skin. It wasn't as effective in warming him as Juli was, but it felt good nonetheless. After toweling off, he applied his sunblock. The only thing that kept him from burning to a crisp in daylight. He wished it didn't smell like it did, but it was a small price to pay in order to function like a normal human being.

He started up a pot of coffee for his lover. He had long since ceased drinking coffee. Caffeine didn't sit well with his digestive system. He remembered the last time he had tried drinking coffee. It had been his second day at the precinct, and a meeting had been scheduled. He had grabbed a cup because it seemed like the normal thing to do. Halfway through the meeting, and halfway through his cup of coffee, his body protested. He tried maintaining his composure. Thankfully, Sebastian had sensed something wrong and got him to a bathroom before the coffee and the contents of his breakfast ended up on the conference table.

His observing eyes noticed a card sized pouch next to the machine. The pouch contained a badge with Juli's name and portrait. Whatever blood was in his veins turned to ice when he spotted the words "Mobius." He didn't notice warm arms wrap around his waist, or the warm body pressing against his back, or the warm breath falling over the back of his neck.

"Morning," Juli's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Juli, what's this?" Joseph asked, always straight to the point. She wore confusion well. Almost as well as her gun holster. Juli took the badge from his hand and gave it a quick glance.

"It's a badge from a previous employer," Kidman lied.

"Bullshit. There is no previous employment with these people Kid." Kidman winced at being called Kid. "It was awfully convenient for you to be transferred to the precinct so soon after Myra's disappearance. Did you have a hand in that? Did you have a hand in Sebastian's disappearance? Lily's death?"

"No..." Kidman's voice cracked, shaking her head. Tears glittered from the wells of her eyes. He didn't care. He smelled fear...and grief. Grief was a smell he was used to. The families of victims were often saturated in it. He wondered how it would taste.

The door burst open to five tall figures in hazmat suits bearing guns, or what looked like guns. The sting of something sharp radiated from his shoulder. He pulled out the object with a shaky hand. His eyesight began to blur from the sedative in the syringe he had been shot with.

"NO!" He heard Kidman cry out before the sound of three gunshots pierced the apartment air. Each bullet hit its target as three of the suits fell to the ground. Cooling blood assailed his senses, making him hungry. However, the sedative was too strong for him to fight. He saw her fall to the ground. He focused his eyes enough to notice that same syringe sticking out of her chest.

"Shit. That Bitch killed three of our team," He heard one of the men speak. "We should terminate her ass now."

"No. Bossman wants her back alive and without so much as a scratch on her. The sedative would be pushing that, but all things considered I think he'll understand," The other survivor spoke. "We'll get a clean up crew to pick up the bodies. I think we can get these two back to the van ourselves. Bossman wants them pronto, along with that old cop that was hanging around outside."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore a possibility of Joseph's and Juli's relationship. In the DLC there are numerous times when Kidman sees flickers of Joseph's image. One being in front of a set of double doors. Another from the ground floor of the atrium as the elevator in the is ascending. This indicated to me that Kidman has deep feelings for Joseph. Deeper than she has for Sebastian since we don't see him appear as we see Joseph.


End file.
